marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agnes Kitsworth
|DOD = May 2017 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes) |status = Deceased |actor = Mallory Jansen}} Agnes Kitsworth was an art collector and Holden Radcliffe's former romantic interest. After he left her to find a cure for her brain tumor, Radcliffe used Kitsworth's semblances to create a body for his assistant Aida while she went to live out her days in peace. Eventually, Kitsworth was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. who were attempting to arrest Radcliffe, but Kitsworth instead sided with her ex-partner and allowed him to log her into the Framework, where her mind could live in peace while her body died. Despite living with Radcliffe in the virtual world for a time, Kitsworth was confronted by HYDRA and Leo Fitz, who executed Kitsworth when Madame Hydra convinced Fitz that Kitsworth was a clone. Biography Relationship with Holden Radcliffe as a couple]] Kitsworth met scientist Holden Radcliffe and the two started to date. At this occasion, Radcliffe shared his transhumanist views with his girlfriend. When Kitsworth was diagnosed with a glioblastoma multiform, a form of brain cancer that had formed tumors in an inoperable part of her brain, Radcliffe tried everything he could in order to cure her. However, each of his attempts failed, making him leave Kitsworth. After Kitsworth and Radcliffe separated, Kitsworth decided to abandon her old life in order to live the few remaining years that she had left at her own will and went to a place where no one would say they are sorry by learning of her disease.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie tracked down Kitsworth to Caldes de Montbui, a Spanish city. Coulson went to talk to Kitworth as she was drawing a church. When he mentioned the name of Holden Radcliffe, Kisworth was largely unpleased and tried to leave. However, Coulson and Mackenzie needed her help in order to save their fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May, who had been captured by Radcliffe and his Life-Model Decoy assistant Aida. Kitsworth was shocked to learn that Radcliffe had built an android by taking her appearance as a template. ]] Kitsworth told Coulson and Mackenzie of her relationship with Radcliffe and how they had broken up after Kitsworth was diagnosed with cancer, chastising Mackenzie for saying that he was sorry for her as she did not want to hear that anymore. Coulson tried to convince her to help them but Kitsworth bluntly rebuked him, saying that she did not want to have anything to do with Radcliffe anymore. Kitsworth returned to her apartment where she was soon visited by Coulson, who apologized for his behavior on their first meeting. Coulson told Kitsworth the story of his dear friend May who had been captured by Radcliffe and replaced by an android. Although she was doubtful about Radcliffe's alleged ill actions, Kitsworth was affected by what Coulson had told her and agreed to help S.H.I.E.L.D. find Radcliffe. Reunion with Radcliffe S.H.I.E.L.D. instructed Kitsworth to send a message to Holden Radcliffe in order to make him come to Caldes de Montbui and wait for him at a restaurant. Since Radcliffe knew that he was being tracked down by S.H.I.E.L.D., he chose to call Kitsworth on a phone he had brought to her before seeing her. Radcliffe explained that he had found a way to save Kitsworth from her disease. Radcliffe gave instructions to Kitsworth so that the two could meet. Kitsworth finally found her ex-boyfriend who told her about the Framework, an alternate reality he had designed and in which Kitsworth could live without fearing death. After hesitating, Kitsworth agreed to follow him, keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. from arresting him. Earthly Death ]] Holden Radcliffe took Kitsworth to the Ivanov Oil Platform, where the Framework hardware was located. Radcliffe and Aida then connected Kitsworth's body to the Framework. Her consciousness was successfully uploaded in the alternate reality and shortly after, Radcliffe euthanized her body and Aida took her necklace for herself. ]] According to Radcliffe, Kitsworth's body was given a proper and emotional burial at the sea. Death In The Framework In the Framework, Kitsworth began living a peaceful life in a beautiful residence located on an island named Ogygia where she was soon joined by Radcliffe himself, since his own body had been murdered by Aida and his consciousness uploaded in the Framework as well. ]] However, this happiness did not last long as HYDRA agents led by Madame Hydra and The Doctor went to Ogygia in order to find S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hiding on the island. ]] Kitsworth was found by The Doctor, who could not help but notice her extreme resemblance with Madame Hydra and executed her after he was convinced that she was a simple copy. Therefore, Kitsworth's consciousness was permanently destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Personality Although she suffered from brain cancer which left her little time to live, Agnes Kitsworth appeared to be a lively person, wearing colorful clothes and elegant jewelry. She was determined to live the time she had left on her own terms and therefore abandoned her old life after Holden Radcliffe left her, preferring to enjoy the few days she had left in a sunny place instead of constantly being reminded of her condition. As an art enthusiast, she collected paintings of famous artists like and was fond of painting and drawing on her own, a trait that she kept in the Framework. Being doomed by her disease made Kitsworth a brave person, which was shown when she stood to Phil Coulson as he threatened to force her cooperate with him. As such, Coulson did not hesitate to compare her to Melinda May. Nevertheless, when given a chance to be freed from this deadly burden, Kitsworth took it, even if it meant associating with the one she called her "Nightmare Ex", a gesture that Coulson considered perfectly understandable, stating that he would have done the same. Facilities In the Framework *'Ogygia': In the Framework, Kitsworth resided with Holden Radcliffe on the island of Ogygia, where she had a peaceful life. However, she was ultimately captured by HYDRA operatives looking for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the island and was murdered by The Doctor in front of Radcliffe. Relationships Allies *Holden Radcliffe † - Love Interest and Euthanizer Enemies *HYDRA **Aida/Madame Hydra † - Body Replica and Ally turned Enemy **The Doctor † - Killer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † - Ally turned Enemy **Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally turned Enemy Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''BOOM'' ***''Identity and Change'' ***''No Regrets'' (mentioned) ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' (mentioned) ***''The Return'' (mentioned) ***''World's End'' (mentioned) Gallery HRadcliffeAKitsworth-PastPhoto.jpg HRadcliffe-AgnesReunion.jpg Agnes Radcliffe BOOM.jpg BOOM 8.jpg BOOM 9.jpg Fitz Kill Agnes.png References es:Agnes Kitsworth Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Holden Radcliffe Category:Characters Killed by Leo Fitz Category:Characters Killed by Aida